In one improved form of ice body maker, an automatic apparatus is provided for forming ice bodies and periodically delivering the formed ice bodies into a subjacent collecting bin maintained within a freezer space of the refrigeration apparatus. In one conventional form, the ice bodies are removed from the collecting bin by the user grasping the ice bodies through an open top of the collecting bin and removing the desired quantity.
In a further improved form of such automatic ice maker, an automatic dispensing means is provided for delivering the ice bodies from the collecting bin to a discharge chute for conducting the transferred ice bodies to a delivery space, wherein the ice bodies may be received in a suitable container, such as a glass or pitcher. One excellent example of such an automatic ice body dispenser is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,725 of William J. Buchser, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof. As shown in that patent, the ice bodies are delivered from the collecting bin to a transfer mechanism by means of an auger which is rotated by a motor at the rear end of the auger. The forward end of the auger is connected to the transfer mechanism which transfers the ice bodies seriatim to a subjacent transfer chute leading to the dispensing area.
Actuation of the drive motor may be effected by suitable switches connected to dispensing means at the dispensing position adapted to be engaged by the glass or pitcher ice body collector, so that the desired amount of ice bodies may be automatically transferred by the maintained energization of the drive motor.